


After Parties

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Omorashi, Pokemon Roleplay, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: What three couples get up to after the Christmas party.





	1. Volker x Meghan

Meghan is happy that Cynthia is enthusiastic about watching Chimari for a couple of hours. She’s gotten a lot of good Christmas presents that she’s excited to get to try out with Volkner, so it will be nice to get some time alone together. She’s got a kit of Pikachu themed body paint, as well as several new accessories, including ears and a tail with synthetic nerves, Pikachu paw gloves and slippers, and a pair of cheek stickers embedded with electrodes.

When they get back, she has Volkner wait for her on the bed while she showers off and gets prepared for their night. Once she finally exits the bathroom, she comes in on all fours, her gloves and slippers on, her body painted completely head to toe in yellow, with the appropriate markings of a Pikachu painted on her as well. She doesn’t wear anything except those accessories and her stickers, and a red vest.

She looks up at him before she begins scampering around the room, playing like a Pikachu for him, much to Volkner’s amusement. Then she scampers up to him and jumps into his arms, shouting, “Pikapik!” as she nuzzles him affectionately. She licks at his cheeks as well, and he’s hit with mild electric shocks whenever her cheeks brush against his, the false electric sacs doing their jobs.

“My little Pikachu is being so affectionate today,” he comments, petting her with a smile as he plays along with her. He scratches her at the base of her ears, and they twitch in response, the synthetic nerves proving their use as well.

She’s never felt anything that pleasant from him scratching her before, since she’s never been able to feel much other than the fake ears shifting. Now, she’s absolutely delighted, so happy to be able to become more of a Pikachu for Volkner.

When she goes for his pants, she just paws at them, not breaking character and pretending that she is unable to operate the zipper for herself. “Does my naughty little Pikachu want to play with my lightning rod?” he asks her in a teasing voice, and when she squeaks in response, he pushes her paws out of the way to unzip his pants, freeing his member for her. Meghan puts it between her forepaws and begins licking at it, before suddenly wrapping her lips around it and pulling it into her mouth, sucking greedily.

She keeps this up until she can hear his breathing growing more and more uneven, can tell, from her experience with him, that he has to be getting close. That’s when she picks up in her actions, not allowing him any mercy until he lets go with a groan, coming and filling her mouth with his load. She swallows it down enthusiastically before jumping up and hopping down on the bed on all fours, wiggling her butt at him and letting out needy whines in Pikaspeak. Even without speaking, she makes it very clear what she wants from him.

“Alright, alright,” he murmurs, getting behind her and pressing his cock against her entrance, “I know what my naughty Pikachu needs.” He pushes inside of her with a bit less effort than it once took, and begins to thrust into her. Meghan matches his rhythm at first before becoming more frantic, working her hips back against his and moaning out like a Pikachu, her impressions already growing so much more realistic. She tries to match the speed of a Pikachu while Volkner fucks her, and she gets closer than most girls could, though it’s still not quite possible for her.

Even so, she does her best, keeping up the quick rhythm, and Volkner reaches down to stroke her tail while he pounds into her, something that only increases her pleasure. She finds that she really likes being pet on her artificial appendages, the pleasure increased by the synthetic nerves. It doesn’t take her long to get close like this, and her increased speed and rhythm helps rush that along all the more.

“Pika!” she cries out, letting him know that she’s nearly there with her voice alone. They are at the point where, for the most part, they don’t need words for her to show him what she’s thinking or what she needs. Her scream when she does finally reach her orgasm sounds something like a Pikachu as it releases thunderbolt, and she convulses so tight around him that he can’t help but brought to orgasm as well. He spills his seed inside of her with a soft groan that is mostly drowned out by her Pikaspeak.

She nearly collapses forward as she starts to come down from her orgasm, but Volkner supports her so that that does not happen. As the afterglow begins to fade, she realizes that she’s neglected her bladder for far too long, and that she needs to make that known. Still, Meghan doesn’t want to break character, having too much fun as Volkner’s little Pikachu, so all she can do is squirm and whine, trying to communicate her need to him.

Volkner, however, just takes this as her wanting more and, before she can do anything about it, he sits back and pulls her onto his lap, bringing her up and down on his cock as he fucks her again, each strike feeling as though it is directly aimed at her bladder. She still tries to keep from character as he does this, and even when he reaches down to pinch at her clit. With all of this stimuli, it’s not long before she’s brought to orgasm again, but this time, it is much stronger than the first.

And, this time, it is accompanied by her emptying her bladder all over the both of them. As the dam breaks, the two of them become soaked, and she lets out a soft whine as she comes down from her orgasm, realizing exactly what she’s done. Volkner gives her a look that is somewhere between disbelief, annoyance, and playfulness, as he says, “You’re a very naughty Pikachu for making such a mess.”

It’s hard not to break character and accuse him of not paying enough attention to her, but she manages to resist, and instead plays the part of a pouty, apologetic Pikachu. “Pikapi...pikachu pi,” she says sadly.

Volkner is, at least, not so put off that he doesn’t like her clean of both his seed and her pee, before changing the sheets and laying back, letting Meghan cuddle his chest and fall asleep like this. He’s very surprised and impressed that she managed to stay in character as a Pikachu the whole time, playing her part absolutely perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they are back to their room, as soon as Erika knows that she’s completely alone with the intoxicated Gardenia, she is able to let her know just how angry she is at her for her behavior at the Christmas party. “I cannot believe you would speak with such inappropriate language! I cannot believe you would behave like that in public! Do you have any idea-”

However, she is cut off before she’s able to say anymore, by Gardenia capturing her lips in a long, possessive kiss. The fumes of alcohol still coming off of her, as well as the passion with which she surprises Erika, is enough to leave the latter’s head spinning, though that is her usual reaction to her girlfriend.

When she breaks the kiss, Erika is so stunned that she can no longer continue her rant, and Gardenia slurs, “Why don’t we see what’s in the gift Candice got for us?” She holds a box in her hand that Candice handed to them during the party and told her not to open until they were alone, so both of them know that it has to be something good...though Erika can’t help but be a little nervous.

She takes the box from Gardenia when it is offered to her and tears off the paper, not being as careful as she might have normally- she does tend to try to save as much of the paper as she can, even if she never ends up reusing it- and opens the box, to reveal the gift inside; a grass green disc and a forest green disc. There’s a pamphlet that she picks up and skims, and, blushing furiously, announces, “It looks like these are newer models of the toys we enjoy so much.”

“Alright!” Gardenia cheers in excitement. “Well, let’s get them figured out fast so we can enjoy them tonight! I’m ready for a test run!”

“Well, we’ll have to actually figure them out,” Erika replies. “As in, I’m going to read all of the instructions.” Gardenia whines, and tries to distract her as much as she can, but Erika sticks to her guns, thoroughly reading the instructions even as Gardenia tries to grope and fondle her, and places kisses on her neck, always trying to leave hickies before Erika steps away, not deterred from her quest to actually read the manual before they try this out.

However, her face betrays her otherwise stoic behavior, her face growing redder and her eyes growing wider as she reads the instructions. Even she cannot help but get excited by the idea of these new toys, and by the time she has read through everything, that, combined with Gardenia’s teasing, have her at the end of her patience.

Looking up, she orders, “Get onto the bed, now.”

“Ooh!” Gardenia cries in excitement. “I love it when you get all dominant!” She does as she’s told, laying back eagerly and watching as Erika undresses. Erika takes her time to get out of the layers of her winter kimono, something that teases Gardenia more than a little bit, before she attaches one of the discs to her and activating it, just the way the instructions said.

Gardenia licks her lips and leans back, pulling her leggings to her knees to reveal a lack of panties, and reaches in her cleavage to remove a bit of mistletoe she had stashed there, holding it over her crotch. “You should give my flower a kiss before breaking in that new toy,” she teases with a laugh, and Erika scowls.

“And you should be ashamed of your crude sense of humor,” she replies. Even so, she still kneels between her lover’s legs and presses her tongue inside of her, lapping at her teasingly. She has no intention of bringing Gardenia to climax like this, doing everything she can to leave her a squirming mess.

“Erika, please,” she’s left begging, “come on, please…” but even so, Erika only tortures her further, not giving her the satisfaction she craves. She takes an eternity, or at least it feels this way to Gardenia, before she finally gives her further instruction, never once letting her come from this.

“Get on your hands and knees,” she commands, and when Gardenia does as told for that, Erika uses her ribbon to tie her hands behind her back and says, “You need to learn some discipline.” She then summons a Bulbasaur, and commands it to use Vine Whip. When the vine first strikes Gardenia’s behind, she lets out a sharp cry, but the Bulbasaur does not stop, following it’s mistress’ orders.

Erika can’t resist playing with her own toy as she listens to Gardenia’s cries of both pain and pleasure, stroking her false cock and moaning to herself while the punishment continues. Her self-control does not hold up for too much longer, and when it finally fails, she returns Bulbasaur, running her fingers along the marks left by the Pokemon, before pressing her cock inside of Gardenia. Even now, she focuses on tormenting her girlfriend, knowing that the alcohol must have caught up to her bladder by now.

She aims her thrusts to bring that to Gardenia’s attention, and soon enough, she’s begging Erika for both kinds of relief, alternating between begging to be allowed to pee and begging to be allowed to come, while Erika continues to tease her, going at an agonizing pace that irritates her swollen bladder.

“Please,” she says pathetically, only for Erika to reply, “Well? Have you learned your lesson?”

“I..I have!”

“I need to hear it then! Promise me that you’ll never speak of our sex life in public again!”

However, when Gardenia responds, she is too incoherent to really speak clearly, and Erika says, “What was that? I didn’t catch it! I’ll also need you to promise to never get that publicly drunk ever again!” Still, Gardenia’s attempts to assure her that she’s learned are not to Erika’s satisfaction, and she continues to fuck her without allowing her real relief.

She wriggles the toy inside of her, maximizing pleasure while still denying her climax, and keeps her like this until her own climax is unavoidable. Erika doesn’t expect it to feel so overpowering when she finally comes, nor does she expect the sudden flood of artificial semen rushing out of the toy, filling Gardenia so rapidly that her stomach swells up as if she’s suddenly nine months pregnant.

The sensation is too much for her to resist, and even Erika could not keep her from reaching her orgasm now, her bladder failing her due to how hard she comes. While she screams out in pleasure, she pees all over the both of them, before promptly passing out due to sensory overload, something Erika doesn’t notice for a moment because she’s so overwhelmed herself.

When she finally recovers from her own orgasm and realizes that Gardenia has blacked out, she decides to worry about cleanup and about scolding her in the morning, she makes sure that Gardenia is not at risk of choking on her own vomit in her sleep before going for a shower.

She’s grateful that their hotel room has two beds, so that she can sleep away from all the mess, and wonders if she should mention to Gardenia another part of the note from Candice; a message regarding sperm that is a bit more effective.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Snowpoint Christmas party, Flint is preparing for bed when he hears a knock at his door. When he looks out the peephole, however, he doesn’t see anyone there, and he wonders if it’s a prank of some sort. Still, he opens the door anyway, and when he looks down, he sees a young girl in a Magby costume, with a green vest over it and a green bow in her hair, perhaps in her attempt to look festive.

She hugs his leg, she introduces herself, saying, “I’m one of Miss Suzuna’s students, and I’m really interested in becoming a fire specialist!”

He remembers seeing Meghan talking with this little girl at the party, and he wonders if she’s just a fan that was too shy to approach him before. That seems like the most likely option, so he invites her in, deciding he can humor her by talking to her for a little bit, before taking her back to wherever she’s staying and making sure she gets there safely.

Except, as soon as the door is closed, she springs, yanking down his pants and boxers, and pulling his member into her open mouth without warning, so quickly that he has no way to react, much less register what is even happening.

He’s so surprised by her actions, not expecting something so suddenly from anyone, least of all a girl of her age, and then so overwhelmed by the sensation that he doesn’t move at all. He’s soon fully hard in her mouth, and she sucks him off as if she has experience, though he’s almost certain that he doesn’t. That still doesn’t stop him from coming too quickly, and he assures himself that it’s just because it’s been a while for him.

But that still doesn’t change the fact that a strange girl just wandered into his room and sucked him off without warning. He shoots down her throat and she pulls back to show him the mouthful of come before swallowing it, then hops up, running for his bed and getting on all fours once she’s on it. She wiggles her butt and begs, “Please, Master Magmortar! Shoot more of your molten seed in me, but use my hot little vent this time, please! Meghan told me all about the fun a Pikachu can have with her Boss Raichu!”

When she’s like this, he can see that she’s cut a hole in the crotch of her costume, something that was hidden when she stood with her legs together. It pretty much goes without saying that she isn’t wearing panties, leaving her girlhood completely exposed to him. In the back of his mind, he knows that he should definitely send her away, but she looks so cute that it’s hard for him to go with his better judgment.

Not to mention the fact that, when she looks over her shoulder at him, she looks like she’s about to cry if he refuses her, and he wonders if this was the way Meghan got Volkner. If that’s the case, then he can see how Volkner fell prey to her so quickly, because he is not strong enough to resist, and he climbs up behind her, giving into her demands and beginning to push his cock inside of her.

However, he freezes up as soon as she screams in pain at losing her virginity, asking her, “Is my mischievous little Magby okay?”

“I...I can take it,” she gasps out. “Just give me a minute or two, okay!” So he gives her time to adjust to having him inside of her, waiting patiently for her. It takes her some time to stretch around him, to be able to accomodate his size, but eventually, her breathing begins to steady a bit, and he thinks that she might be ready for more.

Slowly, he begins to thrust a little bit, and he hears her moan, encouraging him to continue. Flint is pleased, at least, because being buried inside her but not being able to move at all was something akin to torture, and it was very hard for him to keep waiting until she was ready. He only managed because he had enough decency to know not to hurt the poor thing, even if he couldn’t resist fucking her.

He takes his time to build up speed, trying to make sure that she’s really ready for more, but it isn’t very long before he picks up speed so much so that he’s gripping her waist, holding tight to her and pulling her back onto him to create an even greater speed. Soon, Flint is pistoning her on his cock, and his little Magby is little out delicious little cries of pleasure as she comes to understand exactly what Meghan was describing to her about the sort of fun she has.

Flint continues giving it to her, losing himself completely in the moment, and it becomes hard to believe that there was a time when he considered turning her away or turning her down. Already, he’s fallen completely victim to her charms, and already he knows that he’s going to want the chance to fuck her as often as possible, which is exactly what she was hoping for. He is so lost that he allows himself to come without thinking of the consequences, filling her with his seed just as she had requested.

It isn’t until he returns to his senses that he remembers what Volkner confided in him at the party, telling him that Meghan was an incredibly early bloomer and surprised him by being able to get pregnant so early. He really, really doesn’t want to have to deal with that possibility and so, without warning, he relaxes to empty the contents of his bladder inside of her, hoping that this will be enough to wash away his seed.

His little Magby is thrown by the weird sensation, but also finds it rather pleasant, and simply asks, “Are you peeing?”

“Yeah…” he mutters.

“Oh. How come?” she asks, as if that’s all there is to it.

“Because...I know Magbys aren’t for breeding, but I’m not taking my chances with you,” he replies. “I’m just washing everything away to try to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Okay,” she says, and he can’t tell what she’s thinking based on her casual responses. Whatever the case, they both take some time to rest a bit before he decides to get them both cleaned up.

Once they are, he says, “I do want to take you on as my apprentice, as soon as you’re old enough. In the meantime, I’ll be sure to visit you in Snowpoint City as often as I can, alright? How does that sound?”

Needless to say, she has no objections to that.


End file.
